Takumi Wanizame
Takumi Wanizame '(鰐鮫拓海 ''Wanizame Takumi), also known as the '''Underwater Hero: Megalo, is a student of U.A. High School from Class 1-A. Appearance Takumi is a tall young man with a muscular physique. He has light grey skin, blue eyes with dark blue sclerae, and black dreadlocks styled in a half-ponytail. He has gills located at the sides of his neck, a dorsal fin on his back, and webbed fingers. At school, he wears the regular male U.A. uniform, though his shirt is slightly unbuttoned and his tie is loose and slung over his left shoulder. His Hero costume is a navy blue full body wetsuit with dark grey sleeves, retractable flippers, and a hard cover for his fin. He has a long metal chain at his right hip. Personality Takumi is one of the least approachable students in Class 1-A because of his intimidating appearance and aggressive fighting style. He is a serious individual and prefers working alone, but doesn't necessarily mind when he is being grouped with others for a class or mission. Although he never smiles and speaks in a brusque manner, Takumi is actually a considerate person and wouldn't hesitate to help others if he sees them struggling with a problem. When he is in a fight or training for a class, Takumi will not hold back in using his full strength to take down his opponents. He treats everyone in the field as equals and does not look down on anyone for having seemingly weaker Quirks than himself or others. He seems to be quite humble about his own abilities and asks for advice on how he can improve further. Takumi does not usually feel embarrassed when he is asked to do something humiliating and goes along with the situation as if it were normal. He even told his classmates that he wore a dress to his little sister's tea party without showing a hint of awkwardness while admitting it. Abilities Enhanced Strength: '''Takumi possesses the strength of a shark, though he is much weaker when he isn't in water. With his physical strength on land, he is able to rip out a steel pipe from the ground with ease and throw large pieces of debris with his bare hands. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Takumi appears to be one of the fastest students in his class even though his abilities are weakened. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Takumi has proven to be quite resilient as he is able to withstand many attacks without sustaining major injuries. '''Gastronomic Skills: Takumi has great talent in cooking and can make a delicious dish from ingredients he has available in the kitchen. This skill was developed because he had to take care of his younger siblings at home and sometimes had to make do with whatever ingredients they had. Hairstyling and makeup skills: Takumi had learned how to style hair and use makeup from girls in his former school. This was only because his mother was no longer around and he took the role to support his younger sister. Quirk Shark (鮫 Same): Takumi's Quirk grants him the abilities of sharks and can even use them on land. His jaws and teeth allow him to tear through steel constructs without much difficulty and he is able to detect blood from 500 yards. Although he is notably stronger underwater, his Quirk still gives him enhanced strength, senses, and strong jaws. Super Moves Equipment Trivia * Takumi's given name means "open sea" (拓海) and his surname means "shark" (鰐鮫). * Regarding Takumi's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows. ** Student No. 9 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 6th during the U.A. Entrance Exam ** Ranked 2nd for the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** 8th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. ** Ranked in the Top 8 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Takumi likes sashimi and swimming.